Vazen Iceheart
Vazen is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Vazen is of medium height with a slender build. He has dark blue hair that goes a bit past his shoulders. He prefers to wear it in a ponytail. He has sharp facial features and pale blue eyes. Personality Vazen has a very laid back personality. He doesn't talk much but enjoys listening to others, even if he doesn't show it. Vazen is very stoic in his expressions and interactions. This cold mannerism of Vazen often has people mistaken him for uncaring. When he actually just tries to keep his emotions from controlling him, which usually makes him seem emotionless. Vazen's time living on the streets before entering the Academy shaped his belief on what is a normal state of living. He greatly values just being able to surive until the next day. He remains ignorant of how bad his life actually was on the streets. His insistance that it "wasn't actually that bad" makes his seem very uncaring. Vazen prefers cold climates and finds room temperature to be too hot. On the other side of the spectrum, he has never found a climate that has been too cold for him. Vazen loves snow and winter. He will often just go out into a blizzard and just sit while the snow is coming down around him. History When Vazen grew up in Soul Society without a family or a house to live in. He usually had to sleep outside in the cold. At first the cold was uncomfortable, then he grew accustomed to it, and finally he embraced it. Vazen always felt that something was missing, but just didn't know what that was. Due to his meager adolescence, Vazen's views on what is extravegant are skewed. He thought that if he became a Soul Reaper and got to live in Seireitei, that he would then be living the life. So, once he was old enough he entered the Shinigami Academy. During his time in the Academy, he excelled in Kido and got his Zanpokutou. Even though he standard of living was far below most of the other students, compared to his life on the streets Vazen thought he was living luxuriously. He began to think that he would be set with how well he was doing. This is when he started developing his laid back personality. He knew that to keep his life of luxury, he would need to continually improve himself. So even though he is generally laid back, he takes his training seriously. Vazen has recently graduated and is now looking for a Division to join. Powers and Abilities Vazen can use Kido from 1-40. He prefers to use ice based Kido, and avoids using fire based Kido. Zanpakutō Inner World Vazen's Inner World is a desolate frozen landscape. There is a large mountain, with a river running down it into a larger lake. Beside the river is a large plain with a small grove of leafless trees in the middle. Vazen enjoys meditating at the peak of the mountain and in the grove of trees. Another one of his favorite activities is swimming in the lake. Sōzō (Frost Claw) Sōzō is basically an oversized macuahuitl made of ice and shattered metal in it's Shikai release. When Vazen releases Sōzō the sealed sword begins to grow frost and then crack. Ice then begins to grow out of the cracks and drags the bits of shattered sword apart. It continues to grow until it is about the size and shape of a slightly curved greatsword. Although it looks like a sword, where the edge would be is rounded. This makes it useless for slashing. However, the rounded edged is covered in jagged ice and sharp bits of the shattered sword allowing it to still be an effective weapon. The hilt also has six small wings of ice grow out of it, four at the guard and two at the pommel. Release command: Samero (Chill) Sai tōketsu suru (Refreeze) Sōzō briefly thaws into a water blade as Vazen swings it. The blade is able to pass most things when it is thawed and leaves behind a trail of water. However, it deals no damage in it's water state. After the swing is finished, the blade refreezes as well as the trail of water left behind. Vazen most commonly uses this to catch enemies off guard as they try to block his swing. His blade passes passes through their defenses and leaves the trail of water, which refeezes around his enemy and their weapon. This helps bind his enemies, allowing him to more easily hitting his damaging abilities. Vazen can also use this to create walls of ice. The trail left behind is the same width as Sōzō, so it can't freeze the entire body in one hit. It is more usefull for binding limbs or weapons. To break the ice you need your HAK to beat my SEI, or use fire and have SEI equal or higher than mine to melt it. The requirement lowers by 1 every turn outside of an area chilled by Frost Breath. Shimo no Iki (Frost Breath) Vazen draws in a deep beath then takes a bite out of the ice of Sōō and chews it. When he exhales, the breath is a cone of freezing cold mist. The area affected by the breath is greatly chilled, causing anyone inside that area to have frost accumlate on their body. The frost deals damage over time based on how much frost there is. The frost slowly melts away outside of the chilled area. Anyone hit by the Frost Breath also gets a moderate amount of frost on the body parts hit. There are five stages of frost affecting enemies caught; minor frost, light frost, moderate frost, heavy frost, and major frost. The level of frost decreases by one when outside of a shilled area, while being in the area increases it by one. Being hit by Frost Breath adds three levels if there was no frost on the enemy to begin with, or two if they already had frost on them. The damage dealt is a comparison of REI to SEI. Statistics Trivia Vazen's theme song is Beyong the Permafrost by Skeletonwitch. The Vazen from this RP, and the Shichbukai of the same name from GLRP are both based off the same person. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami